


Attention

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [35]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo's nervous and giving Kenma to much attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

At first, Kuroo was unsure of becoming a father, but now, he was excited and nervous. Any day now, Kenma was going to give birth and they’d have a baby to take care of. It was only a few months ago that Kenma graduated from high school, and now they were going to be parents.

As Kenma slept, Kuroo was reading up on some parenting book, he had read at least one book a week and inside each book was a mess of notes written in neon colored pens. There was so many different parenting styles and so many different things to know and Kuroo, honestly, wasn’t learning all that much from any of the books. 

Kenma sighed, his unborn son kicked him hard enough to wake him from sleep. His eyes fluttered opened and met with Kuroo’s, he sighed again, “Tetsuro, you need to sleep.”

“But what if you need something?”

“If I need something I’ll wake you up.” Kenma sat and paused for a few seconds before asking, “Like, now, can you help me out of the bed, I need to pee again.”

“Okay!” Kuroo hopped out of bed and dashed toward Kenma’s side, he wrapped an arm around his back and guided him toward the edge of the bed. Carefully Kuroo helped him down and once Kenma’s feet were on the carpet he stretched his arms up. Kuroo smiled, seeing a flash of skin as Kenma’s shirt rose up, “You’re beautiful.”

Kenma shook his head and blushed, “Beautiful?” he repeated, placing a hand low on his belly, “I don’t know about that, but I really need to pee, so can you…”

“Oh..” Kuroo stepped out of Kenma’s way and watched him waddle into their bathroom. After a few seconds, he knocked on the door, “Hey, are you hungry? I can make you something to eat if you’re hungry.”

“No, I’m not hungry and I don’t need your giant baby to get any bigger than he is now.”

“Okay, but you’ll let me know, right?”

“Yes,” the toilet flushed, followed by the sound of sink water running, “I’ll let you know.”


End file.
